I Miss You
by Angelfaith19
Summary: Lenalee was on a mission for weeks and Lavi was left alone in the headquarters. What will be their reaction on seeing each other again? Lavi x Lenalee


_Hi guys! This is my first fanfic! Sorry for the errors. But, I hope you like it!_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The weather is very peaceful. You could hear the birds singing happily. The people are very happy. But in the headquarters, it is full of silence. Like you could hear a drop of water. Almost all the exorcists were gone for a mission, except for Lavi.

Bookman told him to read all the books he gave to him. So It's like a mountain of books. But, he was finished already. Now, he didn't know what to do. He was so bored.

Lavi was on his room, lied down on his bed. He kept thinking about his girlfriend, Lenalee.

They were now almost one year in their relationship. And they can't belive that Lavi had passed Lenalee's over protective brother, Komui. Maybe he now knew that Lavi was a great guy for her sister.

"Lenalee... I miss you..." he murmured as he stared at the ceiling. He's missing her already. Pictures of her smiling face is racing in his mind. She was already two weeks on her mission and they hadn't contacted each other yet. He's a bit worried, but, he knows that Lenalee is a strong woman. She can defend herself from anything. So, to entertain his self, he decided to take a walk around the headquarters, and to know too if any of his comrades were already home now. Especially Lenalee.

He got up, turned the door knob and opened the door. When he got out, he realized he's still not eating his breakfast. Because he heard his stomach growling. So he made his way to the cafeteria. He ate his usual breakfast with satisfaction.

He stood up, continued walking around. He looked at the hallways but, no one was still home now. So, he decided to go to the library.

He made now his way to the library. While walking, he heard a voice calling out to him, "Lavi. Lavi!" he recognized its voice. He turned around to see Lenalee, running towards him. She was like about to cry.

When she was almost near to him, she leaped to him hugged him very tight. She put her head on his chest comfortably. Lavi hugged her back, his face buried on her neck. "Lenalee..." he whispered. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is there a problem?" he asked in an anxious expression on his face.

"Lavi... I missed you..." she answered as her voice trailed off. Lavi smiled to her.

"Lenalee... You're so..." Lavi cutted off as he sighed thinking that she is fine. Lenalee stared at him with a frown. "I thought something really bad happened to you."

Lavi began teasing her and she began to get annoyed. Lenalee turned back at him, crossed her arms on her chest with a pout on her lips and closed her eyes. "But, that's how you feel when you're missing someone so badly, isn't it? Lavi, didn't you missed me?" She said in a loud voice as if she was angry. Then, she was surprised when she felt Lavi's arms around her from her back. His chin on her shoulder, his face down.

Lavi felt sorry for hurting Lenalee's feelings. He didn't mean to annoy her in seeing each other after a long time, he was just so happy. "Lenalee... of course I missed you. You know how much I love you. I... I'm sorry for-" he was cutted off by Lenalee when she suddenly turned around to hug him very tight. She placed her head on his shoulder comfortably and whispered,

"Lavi... It's alright. I understand now..." Lavi hugged her back. Lenalee patted his head softly to make him more comfortable. Lenalee pulled back and cupped her hands on his both cheeks. Lavi held her hand and tears flowed from his eye.

"Lavi, please... stop it... I forgive you now. I don't want to see you sad. It hurts me, too."

Lenalee said as a tears fell down from her chin. Lavi bent down and kissed her. Their lips met each other. Lenalee didn't resisted. Although, but she kissed him back lovingly. They felt comfortable that they didn't want to pull away but they it to breath. When they pulled away, they stared at each other's eye(s).

"Lenalee... thank you. Thank you for comforting me." Lavi stated as he held Lenalee's soft cheeks. "Lavi, it's nothing, really. You know, I really missed you so much. I didn't sleep well these days. I always thought of you." Lenalee said. "I missed you, too, Lenalee. You don't know what it feels like-"

Lavi was cutted off by Lenalee with a kiss. When they pulled away, they decided to have a snack and made their way to the cafeteria while holding hands happily.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review... and thanks for reading!_


End file.
